Justin McElroy
Justin TylerMentioned in Episode 204: Bait Kids "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is a co-host of My Brother, My Brother and Me. He is the oldest brother of Travis McElroy and Griffin McElroy, and son of Clint McElroy. Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is currently the Editor-At-Large (meaning editor on the loose- an editor who cannot be contained) of Polygon , a video game website that he helped found in 2012. A good good boy 10/10. Any gifts to him can be sent to: P.O. Box 54 Huntington, West Virginia 25706 Early Life Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy starred in public access TV shows The Time Belt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y1dUD8tr8k and Kidsmag as a kid. Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is eternal. Personal Life What's up everybody his name is Root Beer Surge and he's a cool teen just like you! Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is married to Dr Sydnee McElroy (much beloved by all). They have a podcast http://www.maximumfun.org/shows/sawbones, Sawbones, where they talk about medical history. Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy has worked at Blockbusters, twice. The first time he quit on his own terms, but the second time he got fired for stealing a copy of Fight Club which he says "was a very Tyler Durden thing to do."Revealed in MBMBaM Seeso, Episode 2: Resumes and Jamiroquai's Dad. Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is married to Dr. Sydnee McElroy. They have a sweet angel daughter called Charlie who will, quote, "punch the moon!" They also have a new one, named Cooper. She poops a lot Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy has never shown any sign of aging, because he is the eternal brother. Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is the Huey of the McElroy three, and thus takes on the duty of being the most responsible for his two baby brothers. Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy is also the only McElroy (including their dad) to not use glasses, which is because he leeched up their eye power when he was young to make himself the most powerful brother. it did not work. Travis still reigns as the supreme boy, although he is not eternal like Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy. He's shaped like a friend and sings sometimes, but it has to be a blue moon for him not to sing any of the masterworks by his dear friend the equally eternal James Buffett. Half the shirts he own are Tybee Island model, beach shirts relax him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeEbMykp4Pk When Lin-Manuel Miranda ascends into the McElroy family, as it has been foretold, he will actually become the older middlest brother, in spite of Lin being older than Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy. This is because the McElroys actually measure age in how many cheesy palm print shirts they own, rather than time. That's why Griffin always will remain in Forbes 30 under 30, since Griffin owns only cool cat shirts. Justin in fact had a former spouse, named Dwight Slappe, with whom he had a Youtube show, called Things I Bought At Sheetz, that ran for 3 beautiful emotional seasons. Recurring Segments The Money Zone, Housekeeping, Farm Wisdom, Haunted Doll Watch, Munch Squad. Running Goofs Though it has been some time since Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy utilized this particular technique, he once frequently utilized “putting some jelly on it” as a deterrent/prank. The greatest prank he has ever pulled, however, is making the enraptured audience believe we can actually hear him and the podcast is not two brothers rambling with the shared voice in their heads. We hear him too, you see. That voice in your head, that you are listening to right now? A fearsome hivemind-esque creature only known as Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy. Notable Impressions Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy's notable impressions include Edward Snowden and Amelie. Jimmy Buffett Starting around Episode 196, Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy became obsessed with his current rival, the equally eternal James "Jimmy" Buffett. This has escalated to the point where it dominates his spotify account, much to the shame and disappointment of Griffin. Older middlest brother Lin-Manuel Miranda used his Broadway Icon Powers to allow the eternal beach man James Buffett and Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy to meet for Justin's birthdayEpisode 380: Nuthead. During this meeting, Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy and James likely formed an Island Bond, through Justin "Houston's Native Son" McElroy's good Island Boy vibes, which may have charmed Mr. Jimmy Buffett into accepting the role of a Guestspert on the podcastEpisode 383: Fins up. This is only a theory, Jimmy Buffett is an all powerful ocean spirit that makes his own decisions, therefore he could have decided to be a guestspert with or without an Island Bond. Other Podcasts * The Adventure Zone (with Griffin, Travis and Clint McElroy; MaxFun) * Sawbones (with Dr. Sydnee McElroy; MaxFun) * Quality Control (Polygon) * Things I Bought At Sheetz (with Dwight Slappe; video series) * Til Death Do Us Blart * Besties (Polygon) * The McElroy Brothers Will Be In Trolls 2 * Smart Stuff (with Roman Mars; fictional)Though a 90 second demo was made and could be listened to here. Video removed from YouTube, no known alternate source. * Joystiq Podcast (discontinued) * Losing The Sheen (discontinued) * Satellite Dish with Justin and Sydnee (discontinued) * Munch Squad (purportedly a "podcast within a podcast") * Charlie and Daddy Show (with his daughter, Charlie) References Category:Hosts Category:Amelie Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:People